Crissaegrim (Lords of Shadow)
The Crissaegrim is the name of the sword used by Alucard in Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2. He wields the blade as a playable character in the Revelations DLC. Background Using the tip of the Vampire Killer, left by his father in Carmilla's heart, and the remains of two other swords, Alucard forged Crissaegrim. An extremely lethal weapon molded in the likeness of its owner, retaining all of the power of the originals in its alloy. From the Vampire Killer, it retains the ability to punish its peers, paralyzing them in a state of infinite agony. From Galciem and Igneas, the elemental swords for the underworld, it inherits the icy ability to absorb life and the burning intensity of flames capable of melting any armor. When the cold hands of its bearer so require, the broadsword unleashes all of the energy of these weapons, enabling it to give new meaning in the act of severing limbs. History After defeating Dracula with the help of his son Simon Belmont, Alucard found the stake attachment of his father's old weapon, the Vampire Killer. Escaping the castle before it crumbled to ruin, Alucard would later forge his powerful sword, the Crissaegrim, from the stake attachment and the remains of two other powerful swords, a cursed rapier called Glaciem with similar properties to his father's own Void power and Light Magic, and the demonic flame blade Igneas, a weapon once given to a corrupt general who had sought to conquer several hundred territories, only to be forced to destroy them afterwards with flames akin to Dracula's Chaos power and Shadow Magic. Five hundred years later, Alucard confronted his father armed with the Crissaegrim.The sword was used to stab Dracula through the chest following the fall of the assault on Bernhard Castle by the Brotherhood of Light and its Paladin, as part of a plot envisioned by Alucard and agreed upon by Dracula to defeat Zobek and Satan once and for all. The Crissaegrim is forged from three different weapons, the Vampire Killer attachment, the Glaciem rapier and the Igneas blade. This gives it unique properties, able to not only strike down creatures of darkness, but empower it with the ability to heal its wielder and enhance its own striking power. Powers and Properties Since it was forged from three different and very powerful weapons, the Crissaegrim stands out as one of the most powerful weapons in the Lords of Shadow continuity. The stake of the Vampire Killer used in its forging allows Alucard to seal his father and presumably other beings of his caliber into deep sleeps that can last centuries until the sword is removed and leaves them without complete memory and their power fractured, though it lacks the ability to truly strike down Dracula as it was only made from a piece of the true Vampire Killer. The Glaciem fragments forged into the blade give it icy properties to the blade and Alucard's own attacks, allowing him to not only temporarily freeze his enemies but drain their lifeforce much like his father's Void Power, though it sacrifices striking power for enhanced speed. The Igneas fragments used in the blade's forging embody it with powerful flames that enhance the sword's striking power, allowing it to shatter or overheat armor, while imbuing flames into Alucard's attack, though these bonuses are weighed down by the fact the blade becomes much heavier and slower. Alucard can summon and dispel the blade at will, storing it away so it won't impede his travels and call it at a moment's notice when needed for battle. Item Data Trivia *In Symphony of the Night, the Crissaegrim is the most powerful sword that Alucard can equip. While it does slightly less damage than the Alucard Sword, it swings extremely fast, allowing to get multiple hits on an enemy. Furthermore, it allows the player to move while attacking. *It is unknown what Alucard did with the Crissaegrim after donning his disguise, as he is using a different sword, Masamune, in modern times in his disguise as the Lieutenant. **It's possible that he still has the sword but isn't using it to avoid giving himself away to Zobek. *One of Alucard's moves with the Crissaegrim resembles his classic counterpart's pose from Symphony of the Night. It is also an incredibly powerful move in its own right, only being second to the ultimate Light and Shadow magics. Gallery Lordsofshadow2 Crissaegrimjpg.jpg Crissaegrim.png Category:Lords of Shadow 2 Category:Lords of Shadow 2 Items Category:Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 DLC Category:Weapons Category:Swords Category:Alucard Equipment